


Дикие кошки не летают в космос

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Nakahira_withCats



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, TUBS – Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Alternate Universe – Space, Body Modification: cat's ears, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Space Chat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Wang Zhuocheng/Yu Bin, M/M, Minor Guo Cheng/Zheng Fanxing, Out of Character, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: В мире, где слетать в космос так же просто, как заказать лапшу, люди находят свою судьбу, указанную звёздами...Ли Бовэнь не романтик, и не скептик, немного заинтересованный самим явлением, но больше всего – одиночка. Уверенный, что если и подхватит хоть полные руки той самой звёздной пыли с судьбой, то не заметит и не узнает об этом за всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже если случайно встретит на бескрайних дорогах космоса свою млечного-пути-половинку.
Relationships: Li Bowen/Song Jiyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Дикие кошки не летают в космос

**Author's Note:**

> Атмосферная спойлер-картинка: Гепард, застрявший в дереве [фото](https://i.imgur.com/kiDDHHn.jpg)
> 
> _Kris Wu — Freedom_

— Я не полечу, — говорит Юй Бинь.

Они сидят в баре на окраине северного космодрома. Юй Бинь заказывает себе три шота виски и сеанс караоке на весь вечер. Смеётся, веселит новыми шутками и историями из отпуска команду, привычно достаёт Цзи Ли — в общем, ведёт себя как обычно. И только поздно ночью, когда из-за их столика расползаются все, — и знакомые, и незнакомые — кивает Ли Бовэню переселиться за барную стойку, где сонный мальчишка-бармен подливает в стаканы янтарную настойку, и продолжает:

— Я не полечу. Ни в этот, ни в следующий раз. И, чтобы ты заранее не спрашивал, через три рейса тоже. Я покидаю команду.

Ли Бовэнь крутит в руках свой наполовину пустой стакан и пытается понять, что он по этому поводу чувствует. Никто в команде не обещал быть всю жизнь вместе. Да что там — Юй Бинь даже не первый, кто от них уходит. Так, например, какой-то нелепой кармой на «Неукротимом» никогда больше одного полёта не задерживались помощники капитанов, не выдерживая то ли команду, то ли отчаянные приключения их корабля в каждом рейсе. Хотя откуда бы в обычной транспортировке товаров с планеты на планету взяться приключениям, но «Неукротимый» их старательно и упорно находил. Да и нынешний капитан был капитаном всего третий земной год, не успев сбежать, видимо, в силу ещё ищущей всей душой приключений молодости и неиссякаемого оптимизма.

Но с Юй Бинем они были не просто в одной команде: они летали бок о бок уже много-много лет. Менялись корабли, но не менялась проверенная временем плечом к плечу и взаимопомощью связка. Они делили на двоих обязанности главных бортовых механиков, обязанности в космосе и дружбу вне его, на самой родной и всех остальных, одиноких и не очень, планетах и в далёких-далёких галактиках.

И вот сегодня Юй Бинь предлагает дальше летать без него.

— Капитан уже знает?

Юй Бинь достаёт телефон, открывает командный чат, вытащив из черновиков сообщение, и нажимает «разослать всем». Телефон Ли Бовэня тут же пиликает задорной трелью уведомления.

— Теперь знает. Это официальное письмо.

— А не официально?

— Мы разговаривали об этом неделю назад. Что может случиться всякое. Он понял.

— Ты устроил прощальную вечеринку, не сказав никому, что это прощальная вечеринка?

— Потому что я не собираюсь прощаться. Буду писать вам в командном чате и выводить неприличные картинки на центральный монитор. Поставлю пароль на систему и заставлю выполнять задания за дешифровку каждого символа. Буду писать тебе лично так часто, что ты отключишь уведомления на мой канал. Даже не мечтай так просто от меня избавиться.

— Так почему ты не летишь?

Юй Бинь опускает руку с его плеча — когда только успел закинуть? — и, подумав немного, закатывает рукав рубашки.

Ли Бовэнь догадывается, что он увидит, но догадываться и смотреть на подтверждение — разные вещи.

От кисти руки и до локтя по коже Юй Биня вьётся рисунок. И не рисунок даже, для рисунка слишком абстракционизм: словно дети, играя, наточили ножницами порошка с грифелей всей коробки цветных карандашей, а после размазали пальцами. Жёлтый, красный, зелёный, синий, но больше всего ярко-оранжевого, словно спелые апельсины. Волнами и хаотичными узорами, как старая, уже начинающая выцветать татуировка, только без чётких границ. И, казалось бы, — пойти оттереть с мылом. Но Ли Бовэнь знает, что не ототрётся. И Юй Бинь знает — теперь рисунок на коже с ним на всю жизнь. А с рисунком — человек, его вызвавший.

Кто-то зовёт это явление «болезнью». В мире, где слетать в космос так же просто, как сходить за лапшой в соседнюю закусочную, в этих самых глубинах космоса люди подхватывают её и либо переносят потом бессимптомно, либо встречают такого же «заразившегося» и вышибают клин клином. Либо не вышибают вовсе: игнорируют признаки и расходятся, будто без «болезни», как в море корабли. Укорачивает ли это срок жизни, влияет ли действительно на здоровье и душевное спокойствие — кто знает? Книги про это молчат, официальные исследования описывают только механизм химической связи и реакции двух подобных катализаторов друг на друга. «Болезнь» не вызывает чувства. Не проскакивает зажигающей искрой. Только маркирует звёздами друг другу предназначенных, как хвостики пазла, идеально подходящие в соседний паз в картине. Вот, смотри, не отворачивайся от знаков, ты встретил свою судьбу.

В мире, где слетать в космос даже проще, чем заказать лапшу на дом, люди зовут судьбу болезнью. А романтики, нашедших её счастливцев, — половинками целого, связанными Млечным Путём. Для них это не болезнь — подарок, принесённый из космоса.

Ли Бовэнь не романтик и не скептик. Так, немного любопытно-заинтересованный в самом явлении, но больше всего — одиночка. Уверенный, что если и подхватит хоть полные руки той самой звёздной пыли с судьбой, то не заметит и не узнает об этом за всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже если случайно встретит на бескрайних дорогах космоса свою млечного-пути-половинку.

Юй Бинь же романтик.

Сколько уже они летают вместе, первая страсть, о которой Юй Бинь может рассказывать часами, — это компьютеры, сложные задачи и звёзды, а вторая — мечты о домике у моря, где его обязательно кто-то ждёт. Как тот большой рыжий кот с разодранным ухом, разбойник со сваленной шерстью, и не скажешь по виду, что домашний, но после всех прогулок по весне возвращается домой на тёплую батарею, ласковый и приручённый.

До последнего времени Ли Бовэнь был уверен, что если Юй Бинь сейчас или скоро найдёт такую «свою» батарею, то утащит её с собой. На корабль, под вечными звёздами, соединив первую страсть и вторую.

Но если Юй Бинь выбирает остаться на земле, значит, на то есть достаточно серьёзная причина.

Звёздную судьбоносную пыль все без исключения подхватывают в космосе. Но далеко не все и не всегда отправляются снова в космос ещё хотя бы раз.

— Между прочим, у нас ещё есть пара дней до отлёта, можешь успеть нас познакомить.

Юй Бинь спускает рукав обратно, прикрывая рисунок, улыбается, но на пару мгновений кажется, что улыбка эта не сразу достигает глаз.

— Может быть. Как-нибудь потом. Пока у меня в планах познакомить тебя с новым напарником, вручить ему чёрный чемоданчик, ключи от корабля и инструкцию по обращению с командой. А потом отправиться пить рисовое вино у озера с лотосами, наблюдая по секретному видео-чату, как вы пытаетесь без меня ничего не разгромить.

— Он настолько плох?

— Он талантлив! Но не без сюрпризов. Если не будешь его сильно задевать, вы хорошо сработаетесь.

— Есть причины задевать?

— Увидишь. Завтра.

— Если мы не сработаемся, я буду каждый вечер тебе желать, чтобы вино оказалось достаточно кислым.

Юй Бинь хитро усмехается и протягивает руку, будто закрепляя сделку. А потом машет мальчишке-бармену повторить заказ.

Не рисовым вином, но до утра они в тот день действительно напиваются.

°•• ✫ ••°

_ЮБ: На всякий случай напоминаю, что у тебя сегодня важная встреча._

_ЮБ: Аспирин на столе._

_ЮБ: Что-то притворяющееся едой в холодильнике_

_ЮБ: Как ты на такой еде выживаешь, когда мы с Цзи Ли не приходим в гости?_

_ЮБ: Скейт где-то на улице, но в этот раз мы ничего в твоём трейлере даже не сломали._

_ЛБВ: …_

_ЛБВ: Мы не сломали, или я не дал тебе ничего сломать в моём трейлере, потому что мне сегодня его сдавать?_

_ЮБ: «Спасибо, гэгэ! Ты мой самый лучший напарник, гэгэ» было бы достаточно ;0_

_ЛБВ: Спасибо, гэгэ, с сегодняшнего дня у меня другой напарник._

Утро встречает Ли Бовэня почти незаметной, но навязчивой головной болью, урывками воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере, действительно почти целым и в порядке трейлером и слишком жизнерадостным для такого раннего утра Юй Бинем в чате.

И, раз они действительно ничего не сломали, можно потратить чуть меньше времени на сборы и уборку трейлера. Да и из уборки, просто отправить в мусорку все бумажные чертежи; те, что уже готовы полностью, Ли Бовэнь давно перенёс на планшет, а проверять всё равно надо будет в рабочих условиях. А для новых идей бумаги хватит и на корабле.

Место для работы на корабле каждый член экипажа оборудовал под себя, у них на двоих с Юй Бинем был целый отсек в хвосте с технической лабораторией, обычно так заваленной разными чертежами и приборами, что иногда шага нельзя было вступить. Да и личные комнаты почти не отличались от дома по обстановке, от любимых кружек и подушек до сувенирных статуэток и камней с какой-нибудь новой планеты. Хотя Ли Бовэню места, где он живёт во время отпуска на земле, домом назвать сложно: каждый раз новая местность, каждый раз новый трейлер. Он даже номера их не запоминает, снимает первый свободный, а потом колесит все два месяца по Китаю и окрестностям от северного космодрома до южного и обратно. И вещей покупает ровно столько, чтобы хватило на это время, забирая с собой с корабля на землю и обратно только сумку с любимой одеждой и неизменный старенький скейт. Скейт летает с Ли Бовэнем, наверное, даже дольше Юй Биня и по праву может зваться вторым лучшим другом. А теперь уже и первым, раз уж дальше будет летать с ним. В отличие от Юй Биня.

Ли Бовэнь усмехается внезапно возникшему в голове сравнению и решает, что надо потом будет с Юй Бинем этой мыслью обязательно поделиться.

А потом смотрит на время в планшете и высчитывает, что его до обговорённой встречи как раз хватит, чтобы отправить трейлер на стоянку и перехватить что-нибудь перекусить по дороге. На самой встрече Ли Бовэнь планирует питаться исключительно кофе, а на корабле есть своя кухня и столовая, продуктами её укомплектовывают обычно за неделю до старта, капитан следит за этим лично. А за два дня до вылета на корабль как раз начинает подтягиваться вся команда, входя в обычный рабочий режим, поэтому привычная в космосе сытная и не требующая много времени на приготовление пища космических странников ждёт Ли Бовэня уже к обеду.

А что-то похожее на еду отправляется в компанию к чертежам в мусорку в соседний пакет.

Через час Ли Бовэнь уже завтракает лапшой где-то на заправке между стоянкой трейлеров и космодромом. А через два — заказывает холодный американо в почти пустом космо-кафе, разглядывая немногочисленных посетителей в поисках знакомых и знакомых знакомым. До назначенного времени встречи остаётся чуть больше получаса, а все местные новости за два месяца отпуска раньше, чем их узнает и поведает в своём варианте видения событий Цзи Ли, ещё не были Ли Бовэню рассказаны. А хотелось бы раньше.

°•• ✫ ••°

_ЮБ: Ты сейчас дыру в нём прожжёшь взглядом._

_ЮБ: Серьёзно, прекращай его смущать._

_ЮБ: Да, я был не прав, надо было тебя заранее предупредить._

_ЮБ: Но…_

Юй Бинь незаметно атакует его телефон, но кроме этого больно пинает ногой под столом, будто только этого сейчас Ли Бовэню не хватает, и он бы с радостью перестал смотреть…

…Первым, кого видит Ли Бовэнь в зале космо-кафе после того, как забирает заказ, оказывается не кто-то из знакомых. И не знакомые знакомых. И не капитан, не кто-либо из остальной команды, не решивший прийти пораньше Юй Бинь и даже не вездесущий, обладающий талантом внезапно находить Ли Бовэня там и тогда, где и когда не договаривались, Цзи Ли. А сидящий прямо напротив молодой парень, возрастом примерно ровесник капитану, который увлечённо изучает что-то в своём телефоне и иногда посматривает, словно в ожидании, на дверь кафе, поправляя всё время сползающую на глаза длинную чёлку. Но не это всё привлекает внимание Ли Бовэня. А большие кошачьи уши, что хорошо заметны даже в утреннем полумраке нераскрытых окон кафе и издали выглядят совсем как настоящие. Разве что, может, не пушистые, но по цвету совсем не отличаются от осветлённых на пару тонов от чёрного волос, будто за ними специально следят и подкрашивают какой-то особой краской. Сам материал ушей Ли Бовэнь вряд ли сейчас угадает, но что это определённо не декоративные украшения — сказать может точно. А ещё эти уши двигаются. Едва заметно, но не всегда вторя движению головы или, если бы их задевали, движениям рук. И если внимательно посмотреть — а чем дольше, тем внимательней Ли Бовэнь смотрит — можно заметить, что двигаются они почти как настоящие кошачьи.

Но если слетать в космос в их мире так же просто, как купить горячую лапшу на заправке большегрузных автомобилей, то кошачьи уши на головах людей точно пока не научились отрастать и не завезены из космоса с какой-то ещё звёздной пылью. Разве что люди себе их бодимодифицируют и прикручивают сами. Ли Бовэнь слышал и читал про такие случаи и истории, но лично и даже не с экрана телевизора видит такое впервые. Хотя, казалось бы, не ему, уже много лет летающему в космос как к себе домой, удивляться каким-то там встроенным и, может быть, обычным в какой-нибудь другой среде кошачьим ушам.

Ли Бовэнь удивляется. Ли Бовэнь смотрит.

В какой-то момент парень ловит его взгляд и, вроде бы, вздыхает глубоко и заметно, словно привычно, «да, уши, да, понимаю, да, и что такого?». А вроде бы смущается, наклоняя голову, теперь уже не отбрасывая чёлку, а даже под ней прячась.

И Ли Бовэнь уже собирается подойти и разъяснить ситуацию, сказать, что интерес его исключительно профессиональный и научный и не думал он специально никого смущать… но тут в зал влетает довольный Юй Бинь, кивает официанту, шумно здороваясь со всеми, и, почти не сбавляя скорости, хватает Ли Бовэня за локоть и тащит в глубь зала. Как раз к столику, где сидит тот парень с кошачьими ушами.

— Итак, это Ли Бовэнь, мой теперь уже бывший напарник. А это Сун Цзиян, мой почти виртуальный, но очень способный ученик. Поздравляю, теперь на «Неукротимом» вы работаете вместе.

Сун Цзиян поднимает глаза, не до конца поднимая и немного наклоняя голову, всё ещё словно смущаясь, но уже с интересом, и будто даже ушами выражая «совсем неожиданно, но любопытно, что из этого получится».

А потом кивает, поджимая губы и вовсе становясь похожим на котика с мемов, и протягивает Ли Бовэню руку.

— Я рад.

И больше не говорит ни слова, обнимает весь последующий разговор пальцами чашку, будто греет руки, иногда кивает, иногда хмыкает и издаёт другие мычащие одобряющие звуки, видимо означающие «да, согласен».

Да и разговора как такового не происходит: Юй Бинь что-то рассказывает про корабль, про команду, вводит в курс дела… и пинает под столом Ли Бовэня, потому что сообщения в телефоне на него не действуют.

Сун Цзиян очевидно догадывается, что Юй Бинь пишет про него, но не подаёт вида и смотрит в основном в чашку, больше слушая, и только несколько раз, украдкой, — на Ли Бовэня, словно проверяя, а смотрит ли он на него до сих пор.

И Ли Бовэнь смотрит.

Сложно не смотреть, когда вблизи под верхним слоем «кожи» уши светятся искрами микросхем и контактов. Наверняка это очень мощный и суперсовременный компьютер, радиоприёмник и много чего ещё. Да и какой обычный человек просто так решит себе высокотехнологичные кошачьи уши в голову вмонтировать.

Ничего личного, исключительно научный интерес.

К тому же, им всё равно теперь работать вместе, и...

— Думаю, пары дней до вылета вам как раз хватит, чтобы друг к другу притереться, — всё ещё довольно вещает рядом смирившийся и почти не пинающийся больше Юй Бинь.

°•• ✫ ••°

_ЛБВ: Сун Цзиян мурчит._

_ЮБ: Поздравляю?_

_ЛБВ: Он не мне мурчит._

_ЛБВ: Когда разговаривает, так произносит слова, растягивая и не всегда чётко._

_ЛБВ: Если долго слушать, кажется, будто мурчит. Как большие кошки._

_ЮБ: Тогда тем более поздравляю._

_ЛБВ: С чем?.._

Сун Цзиян действительно мурчит.

Когда Юй Бинь бросает их, ссылаясь на то, что лодка на озеро с лотосами и рисовым вином уплывает уже сегодня и вот прямо срочно. Когда Ли Бовэнь показывает Сун Цзияну его комнату на корабле и помогает перенести туда вещи, которые в двух с половиной чемоданах дожидаются своего часа у столика в космо-кафе, и странно, что Ли Бовэнь их сразу не заметил и не сложил очевидные вещи. Когда показывает кухню и успевает нарезать и закинуть в духовку овощи на двоих на обед. Когда убеждается, что кроме них никого на корабле пока нет. Когда, наконец, перестаёт неотрывно смотреть на уши и теперь иногда смотрит на самого Сун Цзияна, вспомнив, что считается в команде одним из лучших по умению сходиться с людьми.

Когда случайно прихватив деревянную лопатку из кухни, идёт показывать Сун Цзияну их рабочую лабораторию, обводя и указывая заваленные столы, стулья и пол лопаткой, словно указкой, всё время что-то рассказывая и вспоминая разные смешные истории из жизни «Неукротимого» и команды. Как, например, они однажды забыли Цзи Ли на марсианском стыковочном космодроме и обнаружили это уже собираясь переключаться в варп-режим. Когда получает от Сун Цзияна за этот рассказ первую немного другую улыбку, широкую, от которой на щеках появляются ямочки.

Когда Сун Цзиян задаёт сначала уточняющие вопросы, потом всё больше и больше спрашивает и в какой-то момент такого обсуждения особенностей работы механиков на данном корабле начинает рассказывать что-то сам.

Ли Бовэнь слушает его довольно низкий голос и понимает, что был бы не против, если бы ему кто-нибудь мурчал так тёмными холодными вечерами в космосе колыбельную.

И что Сун Цзиян вообще интересный, не только ушами.

И из комнаты его Ли Бовэня приходится почти выгонять, так он пытается чем-нибудь ещё помочь, разобрать, показать.

Наверное, и пришлось бы, но Сун Цзиян очень выразительно говорит:

— Спасибо. Я зайду, если что-то ещё потребуется.

И Ли Бовэнь выходит сам.

А после раскидывается у себя на кровати звёздочкой, прямо на покрывале, не переодеваясь, решая, что про уши и их назначение спросит как-нибудь потом. Или допытает Юй Биня.

Видео-экран на стене комнаты обычно включается по голосовой команде, но часто Ли Бовэнь просто кидает в него ручку, прописав когда-то в программу обходной путь запуска от удара.

Пока «Неукротимый» ещё не в космосе, видео-связь с землёй на нём доступна по всем, даже не шифрованным каналам, и после того, как Юй Бинь не отвечает в чате, Ли Бовэнь синхронизирует телефон с экраном и набирает его номер.

— Так с чем ты меня поздравляешь?

Юй Бинь действительно сидит на деревянных мосточках у озера с лотосами, в домашнем шёлковом халате, с пиалой в одной руке, старательно закрывая всё, что кроме озера может попасть в кадр, другой.

— С тем, что Сун Цзиян — гепард? Знаешь, такие большие кошки, которые мило мурчат, мурлыкают, как домашние, делают вид, что очень ласковые? А потом ты тянешь к ним руку, чтобы погладить, а они — ам, и нет ни руки, ни ноги, да и вообще потрёпан.

— А уши у него тоже поэтому?

Юй Бинь отпивает из пиалы, морщится немного, но улыбается, как самый хитрый демон. Кот-демон, будто раскрывает все главные тайны своего рода.

— А уши — это маскировка. Для отвлечения внимания. Твоё уже отвлёк.

— Я думал, он твой друг.

— Нет, друг мне ты. С Сун Цзияном у нас больше деловое сотрудничество. Но, если вы продолжите так весело общаться, возможно, скоро станет.

И тут Ли Бовэнь начинает догадываться:

— Он тебе тоже пишет? Про меня?

— А вот это вы уже сами между собой выясняйте.

Они общаются ещё немного, про корабль, команду и просто. Юй Бинь обещает подключиться в общий видео-чат перед вылетом, а потом его кто-то зовёт.

В это же время Сун Цзиян стучится в дверь Ли Бовэня и предлагает вместе просканировать на возможные ошибки главную систему управления и центральный компьютер.

Обычно всё, что касалось компьютеров, делал Юй Бинь, и Сун Цзиян как его ученик не стал предлагать менять распределение работы. Но, видимо, потому, что ещё не освоился на корабле, зовёт Ли Бовэня с собой. Не в качестве помощи, а в качестве компании.

Изначально Ли Бовэнь собирался предложить сделать сканирование системы сразу завтра с утра, чтобы параллельно проверить остальную механику и запуск. Но Сун Цзиян всё ещё мурчит и то ли действительно смущённо, то ли правда усыпляя бдительность, улыбается так, что видно ямочки на щеках.

Чтобы пальцы не зудели их потыкать, Ли Бовэнь захватывает с собой чертежи, оставляя телефон с чатом на кровати.

_…Юй Бинь переименовал канал в «Сун Цзиян откусывает руки»…_

_…Юй Бинь прислал вам ссылку на видео «Дикий гепард охотится на косулю»…_

°•• ✫ ••°

На следующий день, ровно за сутки до старта, Ли Бовэнь входит в привычный в дороге и космосе режим и почти полностью и с головой погружается в работу.

Корабль медленно просыпается от двухмесячного сна, урчит всеми механизмами и разогревающимся в холостом режиме варп-двигателем. Привычно здоровается мелкими неполадками и пылью с паутиной там, где не должно в принципе существовать паутины, просит заботы, ласки и технического обслуживания.

Ли Бовэнь хлопает по внутренней обшивке рукой, приветствуя, как старого друга, катается на стуле между экраном диагностики и макетами систем или вовсе пропадает в глубинах и внутренностях механического нутра корабля, там, где вряд ли хоть раз ступала после построения нога обычного человека.

Когда Ли Бовэнь возвращается в лабораторию, взъерошенный, в машинном масле, поругавшись с одним дроном-помощником, а второй выбрасывая на подзарядку, мимо, полностью погрузившись в схему на планшете и навострив кошачьи уши, по едва освобождённому от чертежей полу проезжает на стуле Сун Цзиян. Не совсем вписывается в поворот, фыркает и строит недовольное — очевидно, неманевренным стулом — лицо, поэтому отвлекается от схем, а повернувшись видит Ли Бовэня. В машинном масле, с возмущённо пищащим дроном-помощником в руках. Смеяться то ли друг над другом, то ли над самими собой они начинают одновременно…

И Ли Бовэнь думает, как же прав был Юй Бинь, когда сказал, что для притирки им хватит пары дней. Сун Цзиян в родной стихии практически полностью перестаёт смущаться, отлично знает своё дело, довольно быстро полностью ориентируется на корабле, задаёт правильные вопросы, часто рассказывает, что делает, и сам слушает про всё с интересом. В увлечённости компьютерами, космосом и работой сильно напоминая того же Юй Биня. Да и самого Ли Бовэня, и корабль ещё не отправился в свой первый рейс с обновлённой командой, а Ли Бовэнь уже думает позвать Сун Цзияна в следующий отпуск вместе с Цзи Ли и Юй Бинем пытаться не разгромить очередной трейлер, проверяя при случае, как сильно сходятся они взглядами и настроением и в обычных жизненных вопросах.

В чём Юй Бинь пока совсем не прав, так это про гепардов и откушенные руки — Ли Бовэнь решает не переименовывать чат обратно. Сун Цзиян не то что есть кого-то, даже кусаться по виду не планирует.

Хотя Ли Бовэнь до сих пор иногда, проходя мимо, да и не мимо тоже, залипает на мурчащий голос и кошачьи уши, и неочевидных попыток укусить может просто не заметить…

Ближе к обеду на корабль начинает подтягиваться остальная команда. И тогда корабль полностью просыпается и оживает не только системой, но и людьми и голосами, громче всего, конечно, звуча историями Цзи Ли, который считает своим долгом поймать каждого новоприбывшего и рассказать — каждый раз новую версию — как он увлекательно провёл без них и без космоса эти два месяца. Даже если из всего увлекательного была постройка с нуля очередного дома для котов. Вторым главным голосом корабля звучит где-то на мостике Цао Юйчэнь, который, ещё не успев переодеться и распаковать вещи, уже договаривается о первом маршруте после Марса и первых товарах для доставки.

С Сун Цзияном команда тоже постепенно знакомится, но так выходит, что и знакомиться почти не приходится: кто-то знает его по конференциям, кто-то учился вместе, кто-то видел на космодроме так часто, что начал здороваться, кто-то на студенческих вечеринках, а с капитаном, оказывается, они и вовсе довольно близко дружат.

И Ли Бовэню теперь становится очень интересно, какими дорогами катался всегда его трейлер, если он Сун Цзияна не только не видел, но даже не слышал никогда про него. А если бы Юй Бинь не решил уйти, может так бы и дальше катался.

Но, может, снова прав был Юй Бинь, веря, что, если людям суждено познакомиться, их дороги в итоге рано или поздно сойдутся. Даже если дороги те будут не звёздными, а люди — обычными друзьями.

Сам Юй Бинь выходит, как и обещал, в общий видео-чат вечером и желает команде и «Неукротимому» отличного пути и найти в этот раз на хвост как можно меньше опасных приключений.

Следующим днём полностью готовый к долгому путешествию корабль отстыковывается от платформы северного китайского космодрома, прорезает земные облака и устремляется в мерцающий звёздами и новыми, ещё неоткрытыми планетами, космос.

Первой точкой в маршруте становится Марс.

°•• ✫ ••°

Космодром на Марсе Ли Бовэнь не любит.

Здесь вечные карантинные зоны и долгая проверка документов, которая затягивается порой на половину земного дня. И всё это иногда только, чтобы забрать человека в команду, перехватить из обменного пункта товар, а то и вовсе всего лишь поставить печать на пропуск в неисследованные зоны.

Цао Юйчэнь как главный специалист на корабле по связям с общественностью давно наладил контакты все эти пункты обходить, поэтому «Неукротимый» бывал на Марсе крайне редко, если не при предыдущем капитане ещё последний раз.

Но в этот раз обойти красную планету не удалось: на Марсе жил — или работал, Ли Бовэнь не сильно вчитывался в личное дело, доверяя в этом вопросе капитану, — их новый второй помощник. И забрать его лично, не перехватывая на туристических Земля-Марс кораблях, было единственным условием, что помощник этот придёт на «Неукротимого», а не отправится в путь на других подобных кораблях.

Ли Бовэнь уже пару раз слышал от Цзи Ли эту историю: этот человек в заинтересованных космических транспортных — и даже пиратских — кругах был так знаменит, что многие команды хотели его себе на корабль, но сам он связался непосредственно с Комитетом по космической логистике и записался в очередь на помощника капитана на «Неукротимом». Сразу, как только в следующий раз освободится это место.

И вот в четыре туманных и холодных земных утра они, наконец, прилетели его забрать.

Корабль становится на карантин в отдельную зону, команда досыпает последние утренние часы, ещё не сбивая чужими солнцами свой режим, а в приглушённом свете на капитанском мостике остаются сидеть только Сун Цзиян и Ли Бовэнь.

Ли Бовэнь — правом очерёдности дежурства, Сун Цзиян — за компанию, недолго пытаясь оправдываться тем, что жаворонок и что в тишине утра хотелось бы проверить некоторые схемы и алгоритмы.

И действительно проверяет, увлечённо и полностью погрузившись в работу, водя стилусом по планшету. Кошачьи уши двигаются в такт движению руки: вперёд — назад, вперёд, в сторону и в другую сторону. Ли Бовэнь так и не выяснил до конца их реальное предназначение, но, что сейчас они синхронизированы с системой корабля, знает точно. Видимо, к системе самого Сун Цзияна они подключены по умолчанию.

Ли Бовэнь уже начинает про себя считать, через сколько движений ушей Сун Цзиян снова заметит пристальное к ним внимание, что почти пропускает высветившийся на мониторе запрос на неизвестную стыковку.

Чуть позже выясняется, что их новый помощник капитана не выдержал их карантин и решил прибыть первым сам, пришвартовав свой небольшой и незаметный на радарах космический мотоцикл у двери выброса мусора. Это все он увлечённо рассказывает Ли Бовэню, пока они идут от хвоста обратно на мостик. Он много болтает, смеётся и светится солнцем, отряхивая от влаги чёрный длинный плащ, попавший на том самом входе для выброса мусора под дезинфектор.

Он чем-то напоминает Юй Биня и даже без истории и известности в узких заинтересованных кругах уже Ли Бовэню нравится.

А потом они доходят до мостика и он видит Сун Цзияна.

— Вау, у вас на корабле есть котик?

Сун Цзиян бесшумно фыркает, но даже ухом не ведёт, не отвлекаясь от планшета. Ли Бовэнь пользуется моментом и подходит к нему со спины, заглядывая, что он там настолько интересное моделирует.

Но вместо схем, чертежей и чего-либо рабочего на планшете Сун Цзияна мелькают кровавые кадры какой-то популярной крипи-дорамы.

— Он не котик, он наш второй механик, — решает утонить Ли Бовэнь, потому что Сун Цзиян на «котика» больше не реагирует и знакомиться, видимо, не собирается.

— Механик? — поднимает бровь их новый помощник капитана, всем лицом выражая неверие.

В серой вязаной, на четыре размера больше, кофте, утопающий в ней, словно в облаке, Сун Цзиян, который с ногами забрался на стул, конечно, меньше всего сейчас походит на механика, и больше — действительно на котика.

— Кибер-механик, — отвечает на этот раз он сам, поднимая голову и улыбаясь своей самой опасной из виденных раньше Ли Бовэнем улыбок, — привет, Го Чэн.

— Так вы тоже знакомы?

— Получается, что да, — смеётся их новый помощник капитана Го Чэн, уверенно занимая освобождённое раньше Ли Бовэнем капитанское кресло и поднимая руку, чтобы, видимо, показать на голове кошачьи уши, — он только немного изменился, не сразу узнать.

— Ты тоже в прошлый раз выглядел не таким мокрым. За бортом дождик? — не остаётся в долгу Сун Цзиян, полностью выключая и откладывая в сторону планшет. Ли Бовэнь всё ещё стоит рядом со спинкой его стула и в надвигающейся ссоре кажется, будто он заранее на его стороне. Кошачьи уши Сун Цзияна заворачиваются чуть назад, и не сказать, что Ли Бовэнь был сильно этой стороны против.

— Бовэнь-гэ, ты не видел Хошаоюня? — талантливо и волшебным образом, как только он умеет, прерывает их маленькую битву словами Чжэн Фаньсин. Всё ещё сонный, в синей пижаме со звёздами, удивлённо оглядывает всех, точно не понимая, почему так много человек дежурят на капитанском мостике, и почему даже не все — с корабля. — Мы уже вышли из карантина?

— Это тоже ваш механик? — шёпотом, но достаточно громким, чтобы было слышно всем, уточняет, возможно, теперь и не их новый помощник капитана Го Чэн.

— Нет, это наш маскот-талисман, — так же громким шёпотом решает спасти его Ли Бовэнь. Сун Цзиян тихо фыркает на эти слова и дёргает ухом. И улыбается, как особенно нравится Ли Бовэню, что на щеке появляется ямочка, вблизи особенно глубокая.

Чжэн Фаньсин машет на них рукой и залезает под капитанский стол, вытаскивая оттуда большого серого кота с резиновым суперпрочным проводом в зубах. Ли Бовэнь уверен, что ещё вчера видел этот провод у них в лаборатории. И что серый кот в их отсек потом не заходил. Но Хошаоюнь слишком наглый и умный, и до сих пор не разу, сколько Чжэн Фаньсин ни брал его на корабль, непосредственно на воровстве не попался. Как и ни разу не стащил что-то потенциально опасное.

— Маскота вместе с пушистым зверем беру на себя, котика можешь оставить, — всё так же громким шёпотом продолжает Го Чэн, незаметно подкатившись к отвлёкшемуся Ли Бовэню на капитанском стуле.

— Это Хошаоюнь — маскот, а я — капитан, — уточняет Чжэн Фаньсин, а Го Чэн всё ещё сияет тысячей солнц и новую свою должность помощника капитана на «Неукротимом», очевидно, сдавать так просто не собирается. — И ты сидишь на моём стуле.

Го Чэн место не уступает, Хошаоюнь громко мяукает и пытается спрыгнуть с рук, Сун Цзиян увлечённо за ними наблюдает, совсем никак в этот раз не реагируя на «котика можешь оставить», будто даже не возражает.

А Ли Бовэнь, давно облокотившись локтем на спинку его стула, вместо ямочек от его улыбки внезапно для себя тыкает всей ладонью в его ближайшее кошачье ухо.

И это, вероятно, их первая в этом полёте катастрофа…

Примерно к вечеру, когда «Неукротимого» отпускают с Марса, заставляя всё же заполнить все необходимые документы, Ли Бовэнь узнаёт, что Чжэн Фаньсина теперь зовут исключительно «Капитан Звёздочка».

И что Го Чэн везде ходит за ним восторженным щенком, разве что хвостом не виляет. Хорошо, что не виляет, высокотехнологичного встроенного хвоста только на их корабле не хватало.

И что обладатель таких «я даже понять не успел из чего они» кошачьих ушей весь день дуется.

Дуется и с Ли Бовэнем не разговаривает, даже по работе, хоть и постоянно за ним наблюдает, когда думает, что Ли Бовэнь не видит. И даже будучи пойманным пару раз, продолжает показательно дуться и отключает радиосвязь с ним в наушниках.

_ЮБ: Как дела?_

_ЛБВ: Меня, вероятно, понизили._

_ЮБ: А твой новый напарник?_

_ЛБВ: И уволили._

_ЮБ: …_

_ЮБ: И как же ты собрал комбо?_

_ЛБВ: Назвал капитана маскотом._

_ЮБ: …_

_ЮБ: …_

_ЮБ: …_

_ЮБ: Фаньсин отходчивый, а что ещё?_

_ЛБВ: И потрогал Сун Цзияну уши._

Юй Бинь молчит долго, Ли Бовэнь уже даже не ждёт, что он ответит, и собирается выключать планшет, но Юй Бинь присылает фото рисунка. На рисунке быстрыми штрихами, очевидно, не первый раз рисующей рукой, набросок динозавра. Он стоит, прижимая к себе короткие передние лапы, и задумчиво дожёвывает чью-то руку. А внизу, хорошо узнаваемым подчерком Юй Биня:

«Вот так они и вымерли…»

°•• ✫ ••°

_… Юй Бинь переслал вам сообщение…_

_… пересланное сообщение от Сун Цзиян → Юй Бинь…_

_… в пересланном сообщении вложение изображения, открыть?..._

Ли Бовэнь немного думает, смотрит на исходного отправителя, а после нажимает «Да».

На изображении в этот раз никаких рисунков и подписей, а только фото крайне выразительной морды офигевшего от ситуации гепарда, который застрял в развилке из стволов деревьев.

_ЛБВ: Это я или он?_

_ЮБ: Догадайся._

_ЛБВ: …_

_ЛБВ: Скажи, у Фаньсина и Го Чэна тоже есть странное загадочное прошлое?_

_ЮБ: Ты уходишь от темы._

_ЮБ: Ну, допустим. Как ты узнал?_

_ЛБВ: Го Чэн — наш новый помощник капитана._

_ЮБ: Я смотрю, у вас там всё веселее и веселее._

_ЛБВ: Это как-то связано со звёздной пылью Млечного Пути?_

_ЮБ: Да, и он, возможно, расскажет, если ты спросишь у него лично._

_ЛБВ: Но у капитана на руках точно нет рисунков._

_ЮБ: А у тебя есть?_

_ЛБВ: Что?_

_ЮБ: Что?_

Сун Цзиян открывает дверь почти сразу, ничего не спрашивает, пропуская Ли Бовэня внутрь, и, только когда щёлкает замок, серьёзно, поучительно даже, предупреждает:

— Уши не трогать.

Сун Цзиян младше почти на шесть лет, но иногда ведёт себя и держится так, что, не знай Ли Бовэнь об этом точно, не факт, что поверил.

Сун Цзиян ходит по комнате в больших тёплых тапках с грустными мордами панд на их носах. Сун Цзиян проходит к кровати, садится на край, подвернув под себя ноги, обнимает большую подушку, укладывает на неё сверху подбородок и смотрит.

Ли Бовэнь садится в одно из двух гостевых кресел, ловит ещё одну внезапно кинутую и почти такую же, как у Сун Цзияна подушку, отличающуюся только цветом, и смотрит в ответ.

Они играют в гляделки ещё с минуту, а потом Сун Цзиян смущается, как в первые пару часов знакомства, и встряхивает длинной чёлкой, совсем не как опасный гепард, а как любимые детьми пони.

А потом поднимает руку, чтобы зачесать чёлку назад, и широкий рукав с неё сползает вниз, открывая на обратной стороне запястья ярко-синий, преходящий то в нежно-сиреневый, то в воздушно-кремовый розовый, то в насыщенный индиго, и совсем без цвета точки-звёзды.

Маленькая далёкая галактика на коже.

Точно такая же, какую нашёл у себя на руке Ли Бовэнь, сразу после сообщения Юй Биня.

И сколько раз он говорил, что пройдёт мимо и не заметит ни полные карманы, ни полные руки той самой звёздной пыли, это его в реально случившемся «не заметил» совсем не оправдывает.

Вот Сун Цзиян — заметил, хоть Юй Бинь про это так и не ответил. Ли Бовэнь очень быстро складывает в голове всё сам. И даже вспоминает знаки, которые до этого упорно игнорировал.

И наверняка Сун Цзиян не делал что-то необычное для себя, чтобы специально попытаться понравиться, но ведь и две половинки пазла не всегда складываются для чего-то особенного и только в романтическом, так подходящем «болезни из космоса» смысле.

Сун Цзиян Ли Бовэню нравится и, возможно, нравится во всех смыслах. Но если Сун Цзияну комфортно как есть сейчас, если очень комфортно общаться с кем-то звёздами близким в далёком и холодном космосе, но не переступая определённую черту, Ли Бовэнь никогда не будет его заставлять.

Быть идеальными напарниками на корабле и близкими друзьями вне его — тоже для судьбы достаточно неплохо. Если у обоих на первом месте работа и космос, это ведь тоже хорошо?

И к ушам же, честное слово, исключительно научный интерес.

И Ли Бовэнь уже собирается это сказать, как снаружи что-то падает, громко и совсем не на китайском ругается Цзи Ли, а кто-то стучит Сун Цзияну в комнату и просит выйти на помощь.

Когда Ли Бовэнь с молчаливого одобрения и кивка Сун Цзияна открывает дверь, Цзи Ли танцует в коридоре, пытаясь на уронить всё набранное в руки вширь и с горкой. Но один из товаров, видимо, до этого всё же падает, и, видимо, — на ногу Цзи Ли, потому что присмотревшись Ли Бовэнь понимает, что тот не пританцовывает, а прихрамывает.

От удара о пол коробка товара, видимо, разваливается и включаются какие-то системные механизмы, рассчитанные на автозапуск, Ли Бовэнь видел такие раньше: если товар не повреждён, коробка обратно самозапечатывается, а если испорчен — сканирует и пытается устранить ошибку. Но на «Неукротимом» никогда раньше не перевозили таких вещей, и Ли Бовэнь не может никого осуждать, когда один из младших членов команды поднимает вибрирующую вещь, крутя и рассматривая на предмет отключения, и, повертев пару раз, даже находит кнопку.

— Не нажимай! — кричат Ли Бовэнь с Сун Цзияном одновременно.

А от коробки прорезается вверх и вниз яркий свет, «Неукротимого» ощутимо встряхивает, и Ли Бовэнь практически на инстинктах успевает толкнуть Сун Цзияна в комнату, закрывая собой и успевая закрыть дверь.

На пару минут выключается свет, потом подрубается аварийное освещение, Сун Цзиян трёт одно задетое ухо и выглядит далеко не лучшим образом, будто этим светом его всё же задело, а Ли Бовэнь прислушивается к тишине снаружи и не сразу решается открыть обратно дверь.

°•• ✫ ••°

— Это модулятор искажения пространства, — говорит чуть позже Сун Цзиян, всё ещё потирая ухо и пытаясь пристроить на него какие-то датчики. Хмурится, когда не получается, но продолжает: — я писал про него статью. Не подлежит транспортировке в обычных условиях, ваш координатор проверяет товары, которые берёт на корабль?

За дверью комнаты Сун Цзияна — «красиво» и местами жутко. Половину корабля вместе со стенами словно лошадь слизнула. Вместе с командой. И, хотя корабль не падает, а вакуум космоса не проникает в насыщенный кислородом внутренний отсек, уверенности в безопасности это не добавляет. Комната Ли Бовэня выходит краями прямо в космос, кажется, шаг ступи — так туда и упадёшь. Но на ощупь рука не проваливается даже, не застревает в текстурах, и шага того самого невидимая стена ступить не даёт.

Ли Бовэнь забирает чудом не попавший под волну искажения скейт, проверяет столовую, которой тоже осталась примерно половина, но с выходном не в космос исчезнувшей частью, а кому-то в комнату, и возвращается к Сун Цзияну. Облокачивает скейт о спинку кресла и садится обратно, слушать продолжение рассказа про модулятор.

Сун Цзиян пробует ещё раз прикрепить датчики, сердится, нервничает, а потом смотрит на Ли Бовэня и хлопает рукой по месту на кровати рядом с собой. А когда Ли Бовэнь подходит и садится, вручает ему датчики, поворачивается спиной и показывает несколько точек на ушах.

— Здесь, здесь и здесь, по одному на каждый, сильно не прижимай, лучше просто держи пальцами.

— Так уши трогать нельзя?

— Если я разрешаю, то можно. Мне надо их просканировать и может отключить пару функций. Из-за искажения я не слышу весь корабль, и это не самое приятное чувство, будто собственной конечности лишаешься.

— Ты пробовал лишаться?

— Совсем своих — нет, но уши пару раз отсоединял, — Сун Цзиян морщится, словно физической памятью вспоминая неприятные моменты, — когда долго их носишь, это почти то же самое.

Ни так Ли Бовэнь хотел погладить когда-то свой научный интерес к кошачьим ушам, определённо совсем не так и не в таких условиях. Теперь погладить хочется уже Сун Цзияна. Погладить, успокоить, действительно помочь.

— И долго надо держать?

— Не меньше получаса.

И словно опасаясь, что Ли Бовэнь передумывает, поворачивается, оказываясь так близко, что можно волосы посчитать в прядях на чёлке, и одними губами произносит «Пожалуйста?..».

Ли Бовэнь держит датчики на ушах, прибор сканирования негромко фоново шумит, работая, Сун Цзиян проверяет реакцию на планшете, иногда ловя выбившиеся линии и поправляя графики.

Несколько минут они сидят в такой почти уютной тишине, если не вспоминать, что творится за дверью комнаты.

— Нельзя трогать, потому что они чувствительные. — Ли Бовэнь не сразу понимает, про что он. А поняв — радуется, что годы работы с порой очень тонкими механизмами отлично научили пальцы в любой ситуации не дрожать. — Они не боятся ударов и погоды, но руки для них — как новый корабль: сначала нужно подключиться.

— И как подключать руки?

— Нужно к ним как минимум привыкнуть… мне, — последнее выходит совсем тихо.

Ли Бовэнь решает, что дальше дать Сун Цзияну развивать тему ушей сейчас — как отвёрткой в свежей пробоине корабля ковыряться, и меняет тему.

— Так что с модулятором?

— Луч меняет пространство с этой и с другой стороны. То есть мы всё ещё на одном корабле, но для нас и для них это разное пространство. А если модулятор от удара был повреждён, искажение у них не такое, как у нас. Чтобы вернуть всё обратно, нужно перезапустить алгоритм открытия модулятора. Не сложно, но надо додуматься.

— Но у них есть Го Чэн?

Сун Цзиян усмехается той стороной лица, на которой особенно заметно ямочку на его щеке. Вторую половину лица Ли Бовэню сейчас, если не двигаться в сторону, а значит, сбивать пальцы с ушей, не видно.

— Но у них есть Го Чэн.

— Вы вместе учились?

— Почти. Летали вместе от космической академии. А потом он встретил Чжэн Фаньсина и совсем ушёл из научных полётов.

— А капитан?

— Сбежал в далёкий-далёкий космос.

— Почему?

Сун Цзиян, видимо, задумывается на мгновение, стоит ли дальше развивать тему, а потом озвучивает уже очевидный по остальным собранным Ли Бовэнем деталям факт:

— У него нет рисунка.

— А у Го Чэна?

— Есть.

— Так разве бывает?

— Видимо, да. Можешь отпускать… — и добавляет чуть позже, встряхивая чёлкой: — спасибо.

Вспоминать и говорить про собственные рисунки им очевидно неловко обоим.

— Значит, с нашей стороны мы эту шкатулку не откроем?

— Значит, нет.

Остаётся только ждать.

°•• ✫ ••°

Когда Сун Цзиян нервничает, он мёрзнет.

Через час Ли Бовэнь накрывает его одеялом, когда Сун Цзиян дремлет на кресле, свернувшись в позу креветки.

Кошачьи уши его иногда двигаются даже во сне, и Ли Бовэнь размышляет, что означает в его словах «привыкнуть». И может ли потом Сун Цзиян привыкнуть к нему так, что уши его перестанут бояться прикосновений.

°•• ✫ ••°

Еды на целой части кухни на двоих хватило бы на месяц, но Ли Бовэнь всё равно проверяет запасы.

Интересно, когда всё вернётся назад, что кроме пространства на корабле пострадает, и не придётся ли искать ближайшую жилую планету для дозаправки.

А ещё интересно, «Неукротимый» не может летать без приключений, потому что как лодку назовёшь?

Ужинают они в тишине и всё ещё в комнате Сун Цзияна, который не предлагает другой вариант, а Ли Бовэнь не хочет возвращаться в свою.

°•• ✫ ••°

Сун Цзиян никогда не катался на скейте.

Ли Бовэнь быстро идёт рядом, готовый поймать в любую секунду, пока Сун Цзиян едет по коридору, раскинутыми в сторону руками пытаясь удержать равновесие, и смеётся, когда его кренит силой притяжения к искусственному ядру корабля то на один, то на другой бок.

Ли Бовэнь комментирует его попытки ехать прямо и тоже смеётся.

Оба стараются не обсуждать, когда стадия смеха сменится отчаянием.

Оба верят, что Го Чэн разгадает загадку модулятора искажения пространства раньше.

°•• ✫ ••°

Они сидят на полу, на притащенном из комнаты Ли Бовэня пледе, облокотившись спинами на кровать, соприкасаясь плечами, и смотрят на планшете Сун Цзияна какой-то ужастик.

За полчаса до этого Сун Цзиян признаётся, что такие фильмы его расслабляют.

Юй Бинь иногда тоже любил смотреть похожее, и Ли Бовэнь думает, что уже скучает сейчас по их чату. И что, может, стоит потом пригласить Сун Цзияна присоединиться к их весёлой переписке.

А потом вспоминает картинку.

— Так гепард действительно застрял на дереве? — спрашивает Ли Бовэнь тихо.

— Угу, — уже снова сонно отвечает Сун Цзиян, — застрял, испугался, а потом словил дзен. А у Юй Биня проблема с приоритетами.

Сейчас его голос особенно похож на мурчащую колыбельную.

Ли Бовэнь чувствует, как Сун Цзиян наклоняет голову ему на плечо. И если сейчас повернуться резко, можно случайно задеть его висок хотя бы носом.

Фильм на экране планшета давно никого не интересует.

Как и то, почему их талантливая со всех сторон команда так долго открывает обратно шкатулку.

Ли Бовэнь наконец решает что-то для себя и поворачивает голову.

Но Сун Цзиян уже тянется к нему первым, пиная со стола за провод лампу с последним настольным светом.

Встречаются в темноте и губами они где-то по дороге…

°•• ✫ ••°

— У меня есть условие…

Ли Бовэнь совсем не понимает, как Сун Цзиян умудряется целоваться и при этом разговаривать. Они и так уже дышат, как пробежавшие саванну гепарды, но Сун Цзиян отодвигает иногда голову назад, низко и тихо мурча между выдохами.

— Ты не бросаешь корабль и космос. И я не бросаю корабль и космос. — Вдох, выдох, тёплые губы, и снова мурчание воздухом по щеке. — И меня не бросаешь. Только не трогай часто уши при людях, пожалуйста.

«Я не хочу потерять лицо» Сун Цзиян не озвучивает, но Ли Бовэнь ловит его лицо в ладони, кивает и в подтверждение обещания прижимается свои лбом к его лбу:

— А не при людях?

Сун Цзиян улыбается так, что даже в темноте можно почувствовать ямочки на его щеках, и Ли Бовэнь не сдерживается и, наконец, тычет в них, но не пальцами, а сразу губами. По несколько раз каждую…

И вот Ли Бовэнь никогда романтиком не был, скептиком тоже, скорее заинтересованно любопытным, — но, видно, всё же делает что-то с сердцем та самая звёздная пыль, когда забивает руки, голову и полные карманы. Так делает, что сложно её рано или поздно не заметить.

И совсем разными дорогами летать на своём корабле или ехать в трейлере и всё равно сойтись потом в одну.

— Если Го Чэн решит задачу со шкатулкой именно сейчас, я начну думать, что он специально.

А потом включается внешний свет, и дверь комнаты Сун Цзияна отъезжает медленно в сторону, ударяя по ушам громким капитана Чжэн «Звёздочки» Фаньсина «Ой!».

И Ли Бовэнь в очередной раз не может с Сун Цзияном не согласиться.

°•• ✫ ••°

_ЮБ: Тебя уже съели, или ты больше не хочешь со мной разговаривать?_

_ЮБ: Мне начинать волноваться?_

_ЮБ: Два варианта — либо тебе сейчас очень хорошо, либо очень плохо…_

_ЮБ: Бро, кажется, меня взломали._

_ЮБ: Вероятно, Сун Цзиян._

_ЮБ: или невероятно._

_СЦЯ: Вероятно и уже давно._

_…Сун Цзиян переименовал ваш канал в «Дикие гепарды не летают в космос»…_


End file.
